The Alternate Dimension
by mr.marshthemallow
Summary: Already having troubles dealing with his father's death, Gohan is forced to attend school by his mother. Everything is changed when a strange new classmate appears who seems to have even more secrets than Gohan himself. This young girl is changing what Gohan thought possible. (Gohan X OC)
1. Chapter 1: The Torture AKA High School

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic. Please tell me if you have any suggestions. I pretty much have no idea what i'm doing half the time ;) So review! I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, ect. If I did, I wouldn't be living off of instant ramen. I'm probably going to post at least once a week. I'm open to suggestions and such.**

 **The first chapter is basically a summary of the episode (I'm going to blame this on my editor, Aka, my friend, who doesn't watch dragon ball. So if you are familiar with DBZ, SKIP THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

The black haired 16 year old boy, was rudely awoken to the beeping of his alarm clock. Gohan shoved his head under his pillow, trying to will the alarm clock to stop. Sighing, he then shot a ki blast straight towards the alarm clock, completely destroying it. Ready to fall back asleep, Gohan nestled deeper into the covers, when suddenly Goten, his hyperactive little 7 year old little brother, came sprinting into the room.

"Big brother! It's breakfast time! Mommy says I can't eat until you come and sit with us. Hurry!" Goten pouted

Gohan sighed. " _There goes my only hopes of relaxing for today!"_ He thought

Gohan gave Goten, a smile. "Sure, give me 15 minutes."

Goten beamed back "Ok, but hurry!"

With superhuman effort, Gohan dragged himself from the warm covers. His reluctance was not just because he wasn't much of an early bird. There was a reason to why Gohan dreaded leaving his bed.

~~ FLASHBACK ~~

" _Gohan! Come down honey." Chichi yelled enthusiastically_

 _Gohan jogged down the steps. He had just finished playing a game with Goten._

" _Yes Mom?" Gohan meekly replied. He knew this tone in his mother's voice. It meant she was excited. Very excited._

" _Can you take this test for me?" Chichi asked nicely. "It's very important. This gentleman will watch you. After, he would like to have a little chat."_

 _Gohan saw the friendly looking man, and stared. Without any emotion, he stated "Hello, my name is Gohan." while sticking out his hand for the man to shake._

" _Why hello Gohan! My name is Mr. Wong. I will be your test administrator for today. Has your mother told you what this test is for?"_

" _No sir" Gohan whispered as he glared at his mother._

" _Well, this is an entrance exam to Orange Star High school, one of the best public schools in the sector!"_

 _Gohan thought silently to himself "High school? What do I need this for?"_

 _Mr. Wong went on. "I would like you to take this test. It has 4 sections…" He continued to talk about test rules but Gohan had already tuned out the rest of Mr. Wong's speech._

 _When finally the test was presented to him, he leisurely breezed through it. It was_ _all just like a review for Gohan._

 _As he was doing the math section, Gohan thought to himself. "Why do I need to attend school? I have already learned all these concepts!_ _The problems I'm doing are Algebra, something I have mastered at the age of 7._ "

 _After Gohan finished the test in record time, he aced his interview as well._

 _When the strange man left all was peaceful. The calm before the storm some may call it. Everything was fine for two weeks until that blasted letter came, forcing him to start 11th grade next week._

 _~~ End Flashback ~~_

Gohan quickly took a shower and chose to wear long pants paired with a long shirt, to hide his muscles. Flying down the stairs (A/N: Literally), he landed in his chair.

Goten looked at his mother and excitedly screamed "Mommy! Can we start eating now? Please. Please! Please! Please!"

Chichi glanced at her hyperactive son and shook her head. "Yes. You can both start eating."

Gohan and Goten mercilessly inhaled their meal. Finally, when Gohan stopped to take a breath Chichi asked "Gohan, how do you feel about going to school? Are you excited?"

Pausing, Gohan answered. "To be honest, I don't know why you are making me go. I've already learned everything that they'll be learning 7 YEARS AGO!" Gohan yelled exasperated.

Chichi frowned "I need to you to go and make friends your age. Piccolo and the rest of the Z fighters, can't be your only friends."

Gohan sighed. He knew there was no getting out of this. After saying goodbye to his mother and little brother, he flew out of the house. Soon, Gohan reached the next city otherwise known as Satan City. He landed on the outskirts of the city, and decided to walk the rest of the way. As he neared the school, Gohan heard gunshots. In front of him, were four men, all wearing ski masks and armed with automatic weapons while firing at a police car. As usual, the three police men were cowering in fear behind their car. Gohan sighed "Another batch of crooks, they never learn!"

Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan form, and launched himself at the nearest man. After effortlessly knocking him out with a simple punch, the other men aimed their guns at Gohan and fired multiple shots. Gohan caught every single one, crushing them effortlessly. He knocked out the two men in the bed of the pickup truck. The final man, stood shaking in fear, staring at Gohan. The man raised his gun, but Gohan easily twisted the barrel into a knot and kicked the guy in the face.

Gohan quickly picked up his bag, and flew over to the other side of the city. Landing on the roof of his new high school, he powered down. Quickly, he rushed down to the office.

"Hello, sorry I'm late. I'm new here." Gohan said.

"Why hello son!" A cheery secretary greeted him "May I have your name please? I'll get you your schedule right away!"

"Sure. My name is Gohan Son." Gohan quickly replied, glancing at the clock.

"Oh!" The secretary exclaimed in surprise. "You're the young man with the perfect test scores! Here's your schedule. Have a great first day!"

Gohan looked his schedule over.

 **1st Period: Science - Mr. Sato**

 **2nd Period: English - Mrs. Suzuki**

 **3rd Period: Math - Mrs. Sasaki**

 **4th Period: History - Mr. Masuda**

 **5th Period: Free Period**

 **6th Period: P.E. - Mr. Wakamoto**

Quickly, he ran to his first period science class with Mr. Sato.

"Well hello there young man, how may I help you?" Asked a wiry thin man with glasses perched on the edge of his nose.

"My name is Gohan, I'm a new student here." Gohan replied meekly, handing Mr. Sato his schedule.

Mr. Sato's face softened. "Ah. You're the student that received a full score on his entrance exams."

"Listen up class! This is your new classmate, meet Gohan Son. He scored a full score on all the sections of the entrance exam!" Mr. Sato yelled at the class. "You may sit wherever you like my boy." He added to Gohan.

"Why did he have to go out and do something like that? I'm going to be labeled as a 'nerd' now!" Gohan thought.

A loud voice wrenched Gohan from his thoughts. "Helooooo! New Boy! Here's a seat!" Gohan looked up to see a ditzy looking blonde girl yelling at him. "Thank you" Gohan murmured, and took one of the open seats next to the blonde girl.

After introductions were exchanged, Gohan learned his partners' names. The ditzy blonde girl's name, was Erasa. The girl sitting next to Erasa, was called Videl. Lastly, the muscular blonde guy sitting one seat from Videl, was named Sharpner.

"Gohan, listen to this! You'll never guess who Videl's pops is!" Erasa giggled. "Her father is Mr. Satan, the one who defeated Cell!"

Gohan suddenly had an urge, to scream "I DEFEATED CELL! MY FATHER AND I DEFEATED CELL!" But alas. That was not to be without blowing his cover. Instead, he answered "Wow, that must be pretty cool being the daughter of a celebrity and all." Gohan answered.

Videl laughed. "You have no idea." She replied snidely, thinking about how her father had to flaunt his strength ALL the time.

"Our Videl is a special one! She fights crime in her spare time too!" Erasa babbled. "Have you heard of the Gold-Fighter? He's super strong. Do you think he's cute?"

"Wait, Erasa, slow down, who's the Gold Fighter?" Gohan replied with a confused look on his face.

"Wow, you're out of the gossip loop! They say that the Gold fighter looks like a teenager but with Golden flowing hair, super strength, and magical powers."

"Wow, it's only been 2 hours, and they've already made a legend out of me!" Gohan thought to himself.

"QUIET IN THE BACK PLEASE!" Mr. Sato roared.

"Gohan, I just remembered something. The gold fighter was said to be wearing a white shirt, black vest, and red pants. Sound familiar?" Videl said, looking at Gohan.

"Wow! You and the Gold fighter even dress alike!" Erasa giggled

It turned out, that Gohan had all his classes with this trio. So he would be spending a lot of time with them.

Lunch finally came. He decided to sit with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.

The rest of Gohan's classes went by uneventfully, as he had already learned all of the material, until PE.

Gohan had to change his jeans, which in his opinion was the most uncomfortable type of pants on Earth.

"Hello class, my name is Coach Wakamoto. I will be your Physical education teacher for the majority of this year. Today, we will be playing the great sport of Baseball." Coach Wakamoto yelled.

The team captains, were Videl and Sharpner.

"Hey, Brains!" Sharpner yelled at Gohan. "Ever heard of baseball?"

"Yes, well, I've read a couple of books about it." Gohan replied honestly.

"You can have him, my team just filled up." Sharpner sneered at Videl.

"Wow. Thanks Sharpner." Videl retorted.

"Mom told me not to show any of my real strength. Why should I hide it though?" Gohan thought. Soon enough, it was Sharpner's turn to bat. He hit the baseball straight on sending it far into the air.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their heads when Gohan leaped up to catch the ball. He had easily jumped 25 feet into the air!

"Ah! So that's why I should probably learn to keep my power's under control…" Gohan whispered to himself

The bell rang, it was the end of school. Gohan walked a couple of blocks before launching off into the air. "If this is how school will be, I'm in for a very long year." He thought. "I'd better go see Bulma. See if she can figure out something for me to hide my powers."

Gohan soon arrived at Capsule Corp. Bulma immediately met him at the door. "What a surprise Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm having trouble hiding my powers from my classmates. Can you help me with that?" Gohan continued. "Oh… And is Vegeta home?"

"Yes to both questions my boy!" Bulma answered "Vegeta's in the Gravity Room. I'll work on your costume while you go spar with Vegeta."

"Thanks Bulma! You're the best!" Gohan yelled over his shoulder.

Gohan truly only felt comfortable these days, around Bulma and Vegeta. He thought that they were the only people that truly understood him. Gohan soon found Vegeta in the Gravity room. As usual, they started their sparring routine, which left both of them covered in sweat and blood. It wasn't for another 2 hours of intense training until they exited the Gravity room. Gohan went to check on Bulma's progress.

"Wow, it never stops to amaze me at how much joy you two get at beating the crap out of each other!" She exclaimed. "By the way Gohan, your costume is ready!" She yelled as she threw Gohan a Senzu bean.

"You just push this little red button on this watch, and Ta-Daaa!" Bulma stated proudly.

As soon as Gohan pressed the button, he was wearing his orange gi with a black T-shirt underneath.

"Wow Bulma! This is great!" Gohan gushed. "Thanks!"

Gohan flew off to his house, with a smile on his face. This day wasn't all that bad after all!

~~ The Next Morning ~~

"Bye mom!" Gohan shouted as he blasted off into the sky, heading towards Satan City. He pressed the red button on his watch, and changed into his fighting Gi. To finish his Gold fighter look, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, changing his hair gold and eyes turquoise. Flying over the city, he looked to see if anyone needed his help

Suddenly he passed a bank, where three armed men were being beaten up by a teenage girl with black pigtails.

"What is she doing here?" Gohan exclaimed "She's going to get herself killed!"

By the looks of it, Videl, had the situation under control. Until the men, remembered that they had guns. Videl, struggling to dodge the bullets and punches thrown at her, was starting to loose her advantage.

"I guess that's where I come in." Gohan whispered to himself.

Gohan flew down, and swiftly defeated all of the robbers.

"Hey, What do you think YOU'RE doing Mister?" Videl screamed in irritation, at the mysterious Gold fighter.

"By the looks of it miss, I'm saving you." Gohan answered calmly.

"I could have taken care of it myself!" Videl insisted, as Gohan flew away.

"I swear Gold Fighter. I will find out who you are." She vowed.

~~ At School ~~

"So Videl! I heard that the Gold Fighter made yet another appearance, this time, he save you too!" Erasa babbled during lunch.

"He didn't have to! I had the situation completely under control." Videl muttered grumpily. "What do you think about the Gold Fighter Gohan?" Videl asked, searching his face for any sort of clue.

"Well, I don't really know that much about him." He said with an innocent smile.

Not satisfied, Videl gave Gohan a glare, comparable to Vegeta's. "Fine" She answered simply. The rest of lunch was spent talking about a project that was due in Biology.

Over the course of the next weeks months, Gohan settled into a comfortable routine. Videl and Erasa became his friends. He had adjusted to the whole idea of 'public school'. Little did he know, his world would soon be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Girl

**Ok Guys! I'm really new to this whole fanfiction thingy. This is where my story gets a little more original. :) Review and Enjoy!**

~~ One Tuesday Morning ~~

"Bye Mom! Bye Goten!" Gohan yelled as he flew out of the house in his signature Gold Fighter training gi. As he flew over to Satan City, Gohan thought about something that has taken a large amount of his brain power. Videl. "Why is she so obsessed with finding out who I am?" He asked himself. "Oh well. I'm here!" he said to no one in particular as he flew over Satan City.

Gohan spotted a couple of guys, in a yellow pickup truck, shooting at a police cruiser. He slowly descended to deal with the situation. He was ready to intervene, when a sudden blue and white blur showed up in front of the truck. There standing in the middle of the road, was a young teenager. She had knee high white and gold tennis shoes, white leggings, an ombre aqua short dress, and long waist length curly blue hair that seemed to glitter and blow in her energy.

She calmly put a hand out in front of her. Without even touching the truck she stopped it. She then levitated off the ground, and flew over to the nearest man. He didn't know what to make of her and started to shoot his gun. The strange girl easily snatched each and everyone of the bullets out of the air, and continued advancing on the man. Smiling a kind smile, she grabbed his gun, and tied it into a bow, as easily as someone would play with playdough. She then punched him, and sent him flying into a nearby building. The others, started yelling obscenities, and opened fire at her. She easily overpowered both of them.

Gohan watched all of this, in awe, from the air.

"Who is this girl?" Gohan asked to himself.

As quickly as she appeared, she flew up into the sky, waved at Gohan, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, guess it's time I go to school now." Gohan said to himself.

~~ At school ~~

"Class I have some announcements to make. First, we are being graced today, with a very gifted student." He announced "That's your cue" Mr. Sato whispered to the door.

A very very petite girl came shuffling into the class. She had black wavy hair, tied up into a high ponytail. Her neon blue glasses brought out her raven black eyes perfectly. Her beauty had without a doubt captured everyone's attention.

"Well now class." Mr. Sato continued. "This is Amy. She scored a full 100% on all categories of the 11th grade entrance exam. Therefore, she will be joining you this year. Do you want to tell us anything about yourself Amy?"

Amy looked around nervously. "Um… Sure! I'm 15 years old. I was homeschooled before, and I was sent here to learn how to interact with other people. Also, um… I like reading? And ya…" She ended meekly.

The class giggled at the nervous girl.

"You may go sit down now. You can sit anywhere where there is an open chair." Mr. Sato said.

Amy walked up to her seat. "Hi, i'm Amy. you probably already knew that… Um… Hi!" She nervously squeaked out.

"Hi there! My name's Erasa, this here's Videl, that's Sharpner, and this is Gohan!"

"Wait guys!" Erasa whispered excitedly "Have you heard of the Blue Warrior? They say she's like the Gold Fighter, but instead, she has blue hair. And she's a girl!"

"Ya… I've heard of her. She stopped some robbers this morning right?" Answered Gohan.

"Hey Amy, want us to show you around?" Videl butted in, pointing to Gohan.

"Sure, give me a second." Amy replied

"Let me see your schedule Amy." Gohan offered. "Hey… You have the same classes as Videl and I!"

"Yeah." She answered

Amy quickly picked up her textbooks, and left the classroom with Gohan and Videl.

"Onwards we go!" Amy yelled enthusiastically.

Axel, one of the biggest seniors, purposely stepped in front of her and tripped Amy.

"Hey! Watch where you going Shorty!" Growled the 6'5" giant.

Amy quickly picked up her textbooks, and faced the giant. In an voice as cold and hard as ice, she stated very clearly, "You were the one who stepped in front of me. So you are the one who should watch where they are going." Amy turned away from Axel and headed off to class without so much of a backwards glance. Gohan and Videl stared at her, awestruck. "That girl's got guts." Thought Gohan. "That girl has definitely got guts."

"Hey, I thought it was cool how you stood up to Axel." Gohan whispered to Amy.

"She WHAT!" Erasa screamed.

"Excuse me! I'm trying to teach a class here!" Screamed the teacher.

"You STOOD up to Axel? He could crush your bones with his pinky finger!" Whisper-yelled Erasa.

"Well, he knocked me down, and blamed it on me. I couldn't just stand there."

"You do realize he's out to get you now." Said Videl plainly. "Stick with us, and he won't mess with you, right Gohan?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm tougher than I look, but thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." Amy calmly stated with a smile on her face.

Amy ate lunch with Videl, Gohan, Shaprner, and Erasa. Over at another table, some 12th graders were arm wrestling. Amy looked over at them, with a curious expression.

"What are they doing?" Amy asked.

"Oh them? They're having an arm wrestling tournament. Winner gets that big pile of money. I think it's around 10,000 Zeni." Sharpner answered.

"You think I can join?" Amy asked honestly.

"Are you SERIOUS? You'd get crushed in the first round. But go ahead. Join them." Sharpner said, with a bored voice.

"Here, I'll come with you, for emotional support!" Gohan offered.

"Thanks Gohan!" Amy said as she walked over to their table.

"Hey guys. You think I can join?" Amy asked.

"Heh, think you can take one of us on?" The biggest boy snidely asked. The rest of his group snickered.

"Yup." Amy said honestly, as she dug around in her pocket. "Here's 1000 Zeni to prove that I'm serious."

The whole group roared with laughter. "Fine Shorty, you can start next round. Lucky for you, we've only just started. You want to join too wimp?" the boy asked Gohan.

"Oh, no I'm good." Gohan said sheepishly.

The competition went on, with the boys struggling to pin each other's hands to the table. More money was added into the pot as a crowd gathered. Finally it was Amy's turn. The boys pit her against the second largest boy in the group, obviously hoping to make a fool out of her. Amy and the boy sat down.

"Ready, Set. Go!" Yelled the crowd.

To everyone's surprise, the young man was actually struggling to keep his hand up. Amy on the other hand, looked like she was about to fall asleep. Finally, after playing with her food, she ended the match, smiling triumphantly at her opponent. The rest of her matches went along in the same way. Amy then, successfully beat all of her challengers, until there were none left. Soon enough, at the end of lunch Amy's claim to the money was indisputable. Amy left the cafeteria, 20,000 Zeni richer than she had arrived.

"Wow! I didn't know that school could be this much fun!" Amy giggled as she walked to her next class with her new friends. "Is there a good candy store near by? I'd love to treat you guys to some candy."

"There's a new store that just opened in the mall! We can go there after school!" Erasa Answered

"Great! Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, are you coming with us?" Amy asked.

"I'm too busy guys." Sharpner said nonchalantly.

"Sure I'll come" Promised Gohan, "What about you Videl?"

Videl, was in deep thought.

"How could someone as small as Amy beat so many high school guys? She might be stronger than me! Why does she appear, the same time the Blue Warrior appears?"

"Videl! You want to come with us?" Gohan asked again.

"Oh… Sure!" Videl said.

School went on, with Videl, Erasa, Gohan, Sharpner, and Amy finding their respective places in their groups. Amy and Gohan were the shy intellectuals of the group. Videl did well in academics, but not as well as Gohan and Amy. Sharpner, and the ditzy Erasa, on the other hand, couldn't care less about schoolwork. The group of five, soon became fast friends.

One day, a tiny history project changed everything.

"Hello class," Mr. Matsuda droned. "Today, we will be starting a History Project. You, and a partner will create a project on how Mr. Satan came to defeat Cell during the Cell Games. This project will be worth 25% of your grade. Choose your partners wisely."

As Mr. Matsuda was passing out the papers, Amy glanced over to Gohan and sheepishly asked "Can we be partners?"

Gohan, being the gentlemen he was, gladly accepted.

"You and your partner will have to go to each other's houses, since I cannot give you time in class to work on this."

Gohan internally cringed as he thought "ARGH! Amy has to go to my house! What'll happen when she sees Gohan, and Mom?"

"Hey Amy, do you think that we could do the project at your house?" Gohan asked

Amy's face fell. She had a faraway look in her face when she said calmly "No, I'm sorry, that won't work"

Videl was watching this entire exchange. "What is Gohan hiding. Why doesn't he want Amy to go to his house? What is Amy hiding? Why won't she let Gohan come over to her house?"

"Well, My house is really far away and stuff… So are you sure you want to come over?" Gohan asked, trying to get Amy to change her mind.

Internally, Gohan was screaming "NO NO NO NO NO! She'll find out all of my secrets! *Sigh* I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Nope! Your house sounds fine." Amy replied firmly.

"Sure, my family is kind of weird though, so don't get freaked out ok. I also have to make a stop at a friends house before we go there." Gohan replied.

"Sure. I'll come with you, if you don't mind." Amy stated.

"Ok Um… They're also really weird too." Gohan deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I've been through my fair share of weird people. I'll be fine." Said Amy.

Little did Gohan know, that there was no reason to doubt Amy, at all.

~~ P.E. ~~

"Ok Guys! We're going to go into our weight training unit. You will be spending the majority of your time, in the weight room." Coach Wakamoto announced. "There will be a competition, at the beginning and the end of the unit, to see who can lift the most."

"Well, I guess Videl is going to win this one." Said Sharpner remorsefully.

The entire class, walked into the weight room, and chose their respective machines/exercises. Gohan, Videl, and Amy were all in one group together doing bicep curls.

"I'll go first." Offered Videl. She set the machine to 125 pounds, and did 20 repetitions. As Videl got off the machine, Amy set the machine to the maximum. 200 pounds. The entire class was watching as Amy sat down and easily bicep curled 200 pounds, for 35 repetitions, without breaking a sweat.

The entire class was staring at Amy, like she had 4 eyes. "How is she doing that?! How is she so strong?!" Were all questions going through everyone's minds.

"Gohan, it's your turn." Amy offered.

"Argh! How much do I lift without showing my strength." Gohan thought as he sat down. He set the machine for 35 pounds and lifted, pretending to struggle.

Soon enough, it was time for another rotation, pull ups. Videl, again went first. She did 20 pull ups before taking a break. Next, it was Amy's turn. She kept on going, She went until it was time for the next rotation. She almost nearly complete 200 pull ups. She hasn't even broken a single sweat.

"Whew… I didn't have to do pull ups!" Thought Gohan.

Finally, it was time to change. Videl, Gohan, Erasa and Amy left to go to the mall Candy shop. Amy bought a ton of candy, buying some for Videl, Gohan and Erasa. When the four people said their goodbyes, it was only Gohan and Amy left.

"Can you explain to me why you are so strong?" Gohan asked, looking at Amy.

"Well, I'm special. Like you. Right Gold Fighter?" Amy said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

"What do you mean! I'm not the Gold Fighter." Gohan said nervously.

"I saw you this morning. You guys have the same face. There's really only one explanation. YOU are the Gold Fighter." Amy said calmly.

"You saw me this morning… WAIT. Does that mean that you're the Blue Warrior?" Gohan whisper-yelled.

"Yes," Amy said with a simple smile. "Let's go over there so we can transform without anyone seeing anything."

"Ok. Sure!" Said Gohan.

They walked over to the alleyway, making sure no one could see them. Gohan then pressed his red button to transform into his training gi. By the time Gohan was done with that, Amy was all ready.

"Let's Fly!" Amy squealed with joy as she blasted off into the sky. "Where to?" She asked Gohan.

"Capsule Corp. I need to check in with some of my friends there. Then we can head to my house to get started on the project." Gohan answered.

The crime fighting duo flew over to West city, though not before stopping some hijackers, a few robbers, and a crazy driver.

"Wow. We make a great team!" yelled Amy.

"Definitely," Gohan replied.

Soon enough, they landed on the Capsule Corp grounds. Gohan pushed the doorbell. "Who is it?" Yelled Bulma's voice.

"Its me Gohan! I have a friend with me too." Replied Gohan. "You've probably seen her on the news recently too!"

The Gold fighter and Blue Warrior, Aka, Gohan and Amy powered down and walked into Capsule Corp, and were then immediately greeted by Bulma.

"What brings you here?" Bulma asked. "And who is this beautiful young lady here?" Bulma winked at Amy.

"Oh. this is Amy, also known as the Blue Warrior, as the general public now know her by. She goes to school with me," Gohan replied.

"You look a little young to be in 11th grade Amy," Bulma stated

"Oh, I'm 15, I skipped a grade and stuff," Amy replied with a smile.

"That makes sense," Bulma answered. "What brings you two here anyway?"

"Well," Gohan replied, "We have a field trip to Capsule Corp soon. We're spending a month here. Is this true?"

"Yup! You guys will be staying in the guest dome for the month, except I can probably make an exception for the two of you, being crime fighting celebrities and all," Bulma said, winking.

Thanks for clearing that up. Do you know where Vegeta is?" Gohan asked. " I wanted to introduce Amy to him."

"Sure, he's in the GR right now. He's been waiting to spar with you for a while now, so you better hop to it!"

"Ok!" Yelled Gohan as he headed over to the GR with Amy.

"Why do you want me to meet this Vegeta guy?" Amy asked, confused.

"Well, I have to spar with him today, or else he'll get super mad," Gohan answered. "To be honest, I also wanted to see you spar and maybe spar with you." Gohan said sheepishly.

Amy giggled. "I'll take you two on anytime, any day."

Gohan knocked on the door of the GR. Vegeta opened the door, dripping with sweat.

"About time you showed up Brat," Vegeta sneered. "Who is this pathetic excuse for a person you've brought with you?"

"Um.. My name is Amy, I'm supposed to fight you, according to Gohan." She said meekly.

"Ha, as if. Your Ki is barely higher than the average human! What makes you think you can take me on?

Amy had an rare irritated look on her face. She instantly transformed into her fighting costume. This time though, her hair was only blue on the tips.

"What do you think now?" Amy asked smugly "Think I'm worth your time now?"

"Whoa!" Gohan exclaimed. "Thats a lot of power!"

"This isn't even my true form yet!" Squealed Amy.

Vegeta snickered, "Fine I'll fight you. You seem like a worthy challenge"

Vegeta then turned to walk into the Gravity Room. He turned the settings to 600 times normal gravity. Both him and Gohan powered up.

"How about you two attack me first, once I've proven myself, then I'll head out and talk to Bulma to leave you two alone." Amy offered. "How does that sound?"

"Fine, just know, you're about to get smothered." Vegeta trashed talked.

"I don't think so!" Amy said with a grin.

"Here, I'll let you throw the first punch," Vegeta offered out of pity.

"Ok, just know, you've got it coming!" Amy squealed.

Amy launched from her fighting stance, trying to throw a punch at Vegeta. Suddenly, she disappeared. Vegeta didn't realize where she went before it was too late. Vegeta felt a sharp jab to the back, and he was sent flying across the GR.

"Argh! I'm so sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Amy exclaimed.

Vegeta pulled himself up and growled, "Time to get serious."

The next 45 minutes was spent with a flurry of kicks and punches from both Vegeta and Gohan. Neither of them could land as many well placed blows as Amy could. She was nimble and fast, and knew exactly where she wanted to put her punches and kicks. Soon enough, Amy stopped, her face a drenched in sweat and blood after a tiring workout, her dress dirty, and her hair messy.

"You guys want to fight each other now?" Amy offered.

"I was getting tired working with this brat anyway." Sneered Vegeta.

"Ok guys! Bye!" Amy said as she walked out of the GR.

Amy then walked back to the main CC building, looking for a certain Ki. When she finally found Bulma, in the maze of corridors and passageways, she found Bulma in her lab.

"Whoa!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked Amy over "What did the boys do to you in there?"

"Well, they asked for me to beat them up. So that's what I did. In 600 times Earth's gravity.

"Wow! That's fantastic. I guess Vegeta has another sparring partner." Bulma exclaimed. "Here, have a Senzu bean."

"Thanks!" Amy said gratefully. "It's easier to heal other people than it is to heal myself. This will definitely help."

"You can heal others?!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes, it's really difficult though. Especially when I don't really know the person and stuff." Amy answered

"Do you think you can show me? When the boys come out" Bulma begged.

"Of course! You don't have to beg!" Amy exclaimed. "What are you having problems with?"

"Oh, this Senzu bean plant. It usually has the purest sunlight, moonlight and water. I'm having trouble recreating those circumstances here in the lab." Bulma explained.

"Here, I'll help." Amy offered as she created a ball of glowing energy, that seemed to shine like a diamond. She placed the ball, on top of the plant. The moment the plant saw the light of Amy's energy ball, the leaves turned greener, there were more beans sprouting, the Senzu Bean bush was now thriving.

"Wow! Thanks Amy!" Bulma gushed. "How did you do that?"

"Well, long story short, it's some of my life energy, sort of . It's from the good side of me, this is only a fraction of my energy, and it'll replenish after a little bit." She answered "This is also what I put in other people when I'm healing them."

"No wonder you can heal people. If you can work wonders on the most stubborn plant on earth, think what you can do for people!" Bulma exclaimed.

Not long after, Gohan and Vegeta came strolling in. Sweaty, Bleeding, and bruised.

"How about you try the new Senzu Beans with Vegeta, and I'll show you my powers on Gohan," Amy offered

"Sure!" Bulma answered. "Vegeta, tell me how you feel after eating this Senzu bean? Is it any different than usual Senzu Beans?"

Vegeta put the Senzu Bean in his mouth, and crunched down on it. Everyone watched as his muscles slightly bulged, his cuts, and his bruises faded to nothing.

"Whoa…" Vegeta whispered. Raising his arms to inspect them. "What is this Woman?" He asked Bulma.

"This is a new and improved Senzu Bean, made by Amy!" Bulma answered. "How does it feel?"

"I feel stronger. All of my energy is replenished" Answered Vegeta.

"Can I have one now Bulma!" Gohan begged with puppy eyes.

"Nope, I want to see something. You are our other Guinea Pig!" She said as she nodded to Amy.

Amy then formed another ball of energy, like the one hovering over the Senzu bush.

"Stand still Gohan." Amy said as she slowly pushed the glowing orb into Gohan's chest.

Pulsing blue energy flowed through and around Gohan. A split second later, the glowing was gone, as well as all of Gohan's injuries.

"Wow! I feel stronger too! This is amazing!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gohan and Amy got ready to leave.

"Bye Bulma! Bye Vegeta!" The duo yelled as they flew off to the 439 mountain area.

"Again, just to warn you, my family is weird," Gohan warned.

"I'm sorry if you haven't noticed yet Gohan, but i'm not that normal myself" Amy said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan's Family

Gohan and Amy flew over to the quaint little house where Gohan lived.

"My brother is going to jump all over you." Gohan warned. "Worst of all, my mom is going to bug us about… grandchildren."

"Oh!" Amy replied blushing.

Soon enough, Gohan and Amy landed in the doorway to Gohan's home. The duo could smell the delicious aroma of dinner being prepared.

"Onwards we go!" cheered Amy with her regular enthusiasm, as Gohan opened the door to his house.

Immediately, a little boy, with a shocking similarity to Gohan, jumped up onto him.

"Gohan! You're home!" Squealed the little boy. "Who is this girl?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I go to school with Gohan." Explained Amy as she kneeled down to talk to the little boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Goten. I'm Gohan's little brother!" Squeaked Goten from behind Gohan.

"Ah Gohan, you're home! Dinner is just about ready" ChiChi said as she wiped her hands off on her towel. "Who is this? Have you brought home a girlfriend? Already?!"

"Mom you embarrassing me!" Gohan moaned. "This is Amy also known as the Blue Warrior., She's part of my class and we fight crime together. She's here to work on our history project together"

"Well then," ChiChi said with a smile on her face. "We're just about ready to start dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Said Amy, gratefully. "I would love to join you."

Amy sat down with ChiChi, Gohan and Goten.

"Tell me about yourself Amy?" ChiChi asked.

"Well, as you know, I'm the blue warrior, Gohan introduced me to Bulma and Vegeta earlier. I sparred with both of them. Beating both of them of course" Amy said with a smirk. "I'm also 15 years old and in 11th grade."

"Wow!" ChiChi exclaimed. "You must be really strong, if you can beat Vegeta and Gohan!"

"MOMMY!" Goten yelled. "Can we eat now? Please!"

"Yes you boys can eat." ChiChi said as she shook her head with a smile on her face. "Just to warn you, my boys eat as much as an entire family of 10."

Gohan and Goten, were practically inhaling their food, after about 10 minutes of stuffing their faces, they were full.

"Wow! You two eat a ton!" Laughed Amy. "How do the school lunches keep you full?"

"They don't," Answered Gohan. "I usually just wait until I get home, or until I go to CC (A/N: Capsule Corp) to get some more food."

Once dinner was done, Goten was begging Gohan "Please Gohan! Please can we go outside to train! Just for a little while?"

"Maybe tomorrow, Squirt," Gohan answered.

"You two can go train for a little bit, our project can wait," yelled Amy from across the kitchen. "I was going to help ChiChi with the dishes anyway."

"YAY!" Squealed Goten. "Thank you Amy!"

As the boys made their way outside, Amy looked over at the mess of dishes on the table.

"You have to take care of this for EVERY MEAL?" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Yup! I do appreciate the help by the way." ChiChi smiled gratefully as she started to pick up some dishes.

"Let me help you," Amy stated. "Stand back."

Amy put her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes, and looked as if she were concentrating very hard. The sink started to run, dishes started to float above the table. Soon enough, the kitchen and dining room had a snake of hovering dishes. The dirty dishes were washed, then stacked nicely by size by the side of the sink.

"There, all done!" Amy stated proudly

ChiChi's jaw threatened to hit the floor "That was AMAZING! That usually takes over a half an hour and you just finished in three minutes! Thank you."

"No problem!" Amy said. "The boys will have less time to train though."

"They can always do that, Gohan and you need to work on your project anyway. Let me call them in." ChiChi explained.

Soon enough, Gohan and Amy were working on their project, with Goten quietly doing his workbooks in the corner. The evening went on, soon enough, when the two students decided their project was done, Amy said her goodbyes to the Son family.

"Bye everyone!" Amy said, shouldering her school bag.

"Come back soon!" ChiChi yelled.

"Next time you come over, I want to spar with you too!" Goten yelled enthusiastically.

"For sure Goten." Amy exclaimed. "See you tomorrow Gohan!"

The Son family watched as the young girl flew off to wherever she lived.

"That girl is something special." ChiChi said with a dreamy look in her eye. "My grandchildren will look absolutely beautiful!"

"Moooom!" Gohan groaned blushing.

"Ok, whatever you say!" ChiChi winked at him in a sing-song voice.

Soon enough, it was bedtime and Gohan lay in his mattress next to Goten's.

"Big brother?" Goten asked sleepily. "Where do you think Amy came from?"

It took a second for Gohan to realize, he didn't know where Amy came from? Where did she get her power. Who is she?

"I don't know" Gohan answered. But, Goten was no longer awake to hear his answer. "I'm going to find out though."

~~ The next day at school ~~

"Hey Amy," Gohan whispered during English Class. "Where did you get your power. I don't think that any human can reach the power level that you have. Where do you come from?

A look of pure terror appeared across Amy's face. "Why do you want to know?" Amy asked.

"I'm just curious." Gohan answered.

"What if I told you I couldn't tell you, or else something bad would happen. Would you believe me?" Amy asked, her face as white as a sheet.

"I would try to help you, and figure out a way to help you." Gohan answered.

Amy sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you after school."

Videl glared at the duo, "What are you two whispering about? I could hear you, you know."

She whispered. "What power, what do you mean, where does Amy come from?"

Gohan and Amy immediately shut up.

"Um…" Gohan answered. "For our history project we have together?"

"Yah, Like I'm going to believe that," Videl rolled her eyes. "You two are going to tell me everything, you understand me? There's no getting out of it. I can always look up your addresses in the student directory."

"Please don't Videl," Amy said in a desperate voice.

A look of seriousness washed over Amy's face. She turned her head slightly as if she were listening to something.

"May I go to the restroom?" She asked the teacher.

"Of course," She answered "Don't forget to take the pass."

"Thank you" Amy said.

Amy hurried out of the room as quickly as she could.

"That was sudden," Videl thought. "Why would she leave the room in such a hurry."

Videl felt her watch vibrate. "Yes Captain," She spoke into it. "Videl! We have a problem, a couple of armed men are heading straight to Orange Star High School! You guys need to go on lockdown right away!" The police captain yelled.

"On it." Videl answered. "Gohan, go tell the principal that we need to go on lockdown right away, then come straight back here. Everyone else, work on covering the windows."

"Ok," Gohan replied. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stop those shooters" Videl said with a smile.

As Videl made her way outside, she heard gunshots. She quickend her pace. As she burst through the doors, she saw something she didn't expect. There standing in fighting stance, snatching lead bullets out of the air, was the Blue Warrior.

"Hey! What are you doing here! I'm supposed to fight these no good bastards."

The Blue Warrior remained silent gracefully flipped through the air and flying behind the shooters. She swiftly knocked the remaining two out.

"I'm sorry Videl, I wanted to help. That's all." She said with a meek smile.

"I know that smile, but from where!" Videl thought.

"Please tell me who you are!" Videl pleaded.

"I'm the Blue Warrior," She simply stated as she flew off.

Soon enough, the police arrived. "We'll take care of it from here Videl. Thanks for your help." The police chief stated.

"This wasn't me chief, the Blue Warrior took out these guys," Stated Videl.

"Oh. Ok, well you can go back to school and tell them the situation is under control." The chief said to Videl.

Videl headed back to school. She went up to the office and knocked on the door. The attendance clerk saw her and quickly opened the door.

"The police have everything under control. We can end the lockdown," Videl stated calmly.

The look of fear on the attendance clerk's face melted. The principal came out and nodded. Soon enough, the principal announced to the school over the loudspeaker, "Hello everyone. The lockdown has ended. I repeat the lockdown has ended."

Videl headed back to her class. To her surprise, coming down the hallway outside of their class, was Amy.

"What is she doing here? She was walking from the direction of the stairs. The stairs that led to the roof, not the bathroom." Videl thought suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Videl demanded. "You do realize there were crazy shooters right outside of ours school's doorstep!"

A rare look of irritation washed over Amy's face.

"That doesn't stop you from running out and stopping them," Amy replied. "Plus. I can take care of myself."

"They had automatic weapons!" Videl argued. "You can't defend yourself against guns! Only the Gold Fighter and the Blue warrior can!"

Videl looked at Amy again. Amy had a fierce look on her face.

"She looks like the Blue Warrior. She's even the same height. She has the same voice too." Videl thought.

A look of realization came over Videl's face.

"The Blue Warrior… the Blue Warrior! That's it!" Videl exclaimed "You're the Blue Warrior! It's the only explanation, you do better in P.E. than I do, and you were gone at the same time the Blue Warrior appeared!"

A look of fear crept up on to Amy's face.

"Please don't tell," Amy said in a whisper.

"Why do you keep your identity a secret? The public deserves to know!" Videl argued.

"There are certain things about me that regular people won't and can't understand," Amy protested.

Videl didn't respond deep in thought.

"Amy and Gohan have been spending a lot of time together, outside of school too. Huh, on that first day, Gohan was wearing the same things as the Gold fighter. He also came the same day as the Gold Fighter appeared."

"Tell me something Amy, if you're the Blue Warrior, does that mean that Gohan is the Gold Fighter?" Videl said with a mischievous grin.

Amy's silence was all Videl the answer she needed.

"I knew it! There was something always off with you two. I just couldn't put my finger on it until now!"

Amy had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please don't tell," She begged

"What did you mean by things that people won't understand? Tell me, or the press will know in an instant." Videl threatened. "I have connections with the press, everyone will know about this tomorrow morning."

"Please, I'm begging you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Amy begged.

"Tell me!" Videl pushed.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything during lunch, we'll meet on the roof, if you promise that you won't tell anyone." Amy said, defeated.

"Alright!" Videl cheered. "Don't forget to bring Gohan with you. I want to hear his story too."

Amy walked into her class thinking about the dreaded confrontation to come.

"Where have you been young lady?" The teacher asked with a menacing look in her eyes.

"If I make a scene, the teacher will probably forgive me right away." Amy thought deviously.

Amy looked up at the teacher with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She apologized to the teacher "When I heard there was a lockdown drill, I panicked and stayed in the bathroom with the door locked. I'm sorry."

The teacher bought it. "Don't worry about it," the teacher replied, her face softening. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Amy walked up to her seat. Gohan gave her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you once the bell rings." Amy whispered.

After Amy and Gohan cleared up, the bell rang. The two walked to their next class.

"Guess what! Videl found out who we are. Now she wants us to tell her everything!" Amy whisper-yelled. "If we don't, she'll tell the entire world about our secret identities. So we're going to meet her up on the roof during lunch." Amy groaned. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Right?" Gohan reassured. "There's no reason to beat yourself up over it."

Amy's signature meek smile was back on her face "Look on the bright side! We still have 2 more hours until we're interrogated!" Amy joked.

Soon enough, It was lunch time. Videl marched over to Amy and Gohan.

"Roof. Now." Videl demanded.

The trio marched up the staircase, up to the roof.

"Ok you two. Spill," Videl demanded. "I know Gohan is the Gold Fighter, and Amy is the Blue Warrior. How did you two get your powers?"

"You see, Amy and I are different. To be honest I don't know much about Amy myself. For me, I've been studying martial arts ever since I was a kid." Gohan answered

"That doesn't explain how you change your hair, or have special powers," Videl argued.

"Well, I'm not exactly completely human. My dad, is from another planet so… I have a physically stronger and more capable body than the people from Earth." Gohan answered sheepishly.

"You're an ALIEN!" Videl yelled eyes widening.

"Half-Alien, but yes." Gohan replied.

To Amy's disappointment, Videl didn't forget about her.

"What about you?" Asked Videl "Even Gohan doesn't know that much about you."

Amy sighed. "I might as well get this over with." She whispered. "Well, I'm not from here either. I come from… an alternate dimension. I used to be, I guess you could call me, a traveller. I would go to other worlds and dimensions and help people there." Amy's voice dropped to a near whisper. "Until the war started. "Tears sprang into Amy's eyes. "So many innocent people were killed. I couldn't save all of them. I'm one of the strongest warriors on our side of the war. I was often sent to protect the towns on the outside of our kingdom. We were spread thin. There were very few people I could take on these missions. I often went alone. I couldn't save everyone. I was sent here by my mother, to gather competitors for our enemy's 'games'. If we win that competition, we win the war."

"Whoa. Who's your Enemy?" Videl asked.

"My father. The Ultimate God of Destruction, as he is known as in some dimensions. He lives to kill and tear apart families. He is one of the strongest beings of all the dimensions," Amy answered, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Wait, who's your mom?" Gohan asked.

Amy's face lit up at the mention of her mother.

"My mom is nothing short of an angel or a goddess. She is someone who lives to love and lives to help people. She is the Guardian of light." Amy replied.

"Wait, does that mean you're a princess!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yea you could say that…" Replied Amy sheepishly.

"Wait, so you're basically the daughter of a demon, and an angel. How does that work?" Videl questioned confused.

"I was raised for the majority of my childhood by my mother. My mom also taught me everything I know. There had always been lots of tension between my mom and my dad, about other planets, dimensions, or power. Pretty much about everything. Especially me. They can never sit together at the negotiating table together without one of them blowing up the building. My dad, abused my mom, my little sister and I terribly." Answered Amy her voice wavering.

"Oh god, that must have been terrible," Said Gohan patting her on the back.

"So I live with my mom and I'm fighting my dad with every living breath I have." Amy said with a look of determination.

"Can you tell me more about the competition that will decide the fate of your dimension?" Videl asked. "I'm pretty sure if you explained yourself to my dad, he would help you fight."

Amy and Gohan both snickered.

"What are you laughing at!" Videl yelled. "My dad is the strongest person on Earth!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Videl, but your dad is extremely… How do I put this… Weak. "Amy answered.

"But… He defeated Cell!" Videl protested.

"No, he didn't " Amy responded "Gohan did…"

"What!" Videl yelled. "But… he told the entire world… Are you telling me that my dad is a liar? That he profited off of something he didn't do?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but it's true." Amy answered.

Videl's look of disbelief turned into Anger.

"I don't believe you. I won't believe you," Videl roared. "You guys are lying!"

"I promise Videl, we aren't lying to you." Gohan insisted.

"No. You guys are calling my dad a liar and cheater. He isn't!" She argued. Videl stormed off, slamming the door behind her.

Amy cringed. "I didn't expect that to happen." She muttered.

Gohan was freaking out. "Argh! She's going to tell everyone our secret identities now!" He whimpered. "This is so terrible"

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep your family and friends from the press." Amy said reassuringly.

Gohan sighed. "Could you tell me more about the competition now?" He asked.

"Well, my father's form of amusement is to watch people fight. He said he would organize a cease fire if we agreed to this competition. We agreed. We are allowed six contestants, including me. The rules of the competition are the same as your World Martial Arts Tournament." Amy explained.

"Who were you thinking of asking to be in the competition?" Gohan asked.

"You, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and your father, Goku." Amy answered.

"My dad?! He's dead!" Gohan yelled.


End file.
